Talk:Season 5/@comment-5119729-20130906012658
Season 5 wish list: Ben - I want the guilt to eat him alive, similar to Susan. I wouldn't mind if you gave him an arc with Katie, like Susan and Carlos. They can bond over guilt. I DEMAND more Ben and Liz time. Season two was Ben and Emma, and then same for season three since Emma wouldn't move on (still pissed you killed that bitch -_- that was a horrible death, I feel like Joe wrote it since he doesn't like her). I want more of Ben's darkside, and I want him to have hallucinations of Emma. Maybe she could be his voice of reson. Joe - More Jatie, please. Like Rena said, the relationship seemed forced, but I still love the pairing, they really deserved each other and they can be happy. Rena - Rena should be oblivious to Mary's new found hobbey for a few episodes, but then maybe Miguel could catch her and Mary makes him promise not to tell, but Miguel makes Mary feel guilty and she tells Rena, who (I have two ways this could work). A) He could force her into rehab and lecture her for this and threaten to leave her, straining their relationship once more. Or B) He could feel bad for her, but after she agrees to stop and go to rehab, he starts doing it himself. I also wanna see this Hugo and Betty marriage, maybe even have Edie pop up a few more times, just for an entertaining spat with Betty. I really don't want Hugo to pass, but I do want someone to die in the series finale (like Karen). Josh - He needs to become less of a bitch and take a bigger part in this cover-up. I want to see Josh and Dean's relationship get better, and make both characters more likable. I try to like those two, but Josh always turns back into a bitch when I start to like him, then Dean, he's just... Dean. Ericson - I'm guessing he's the Chuck of the season. I already don't like this character because I think I know how he'll be, but maybe you can change my mind. I hated Katie until season four, and now I love her. Joanna Manning - Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee don't drop my billing that low. I will settle with "also starring", but Joanna doesn't deserve this. Her character had so much potential last season, and she still has a chance this season. With Ted out of the way, Josh and Joanna can finally form a real mother/son relationship. And with only one "also starring" character, a character I would never have thought could fit into the show at this point, it just seems fair that Joanna be given that billing as well. Cassidy Clark - Thank you for wasting my other account -_- It could've been used for Emma or Katie, but played by never used accounts. Cassidy is just a bitch. (and in case you didn't get the hint, I'm asking for you to fire Little Miss Van de Tramp or Flurism, at this point, just LMVDT, since Flurism's character is gone.) And if you don't want to fire LMVDT, then I understand, I was kind of kidding, KIND OF lol :) Anyways, can't wait for s5 :)